


End of the Night

by Shiny_the_Strange



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Activity, Pre-localisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_the_Strange/pseuds/Shiny_the_Strange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why do they call it a "loveseat"?</p><p>Alternatively: Camilla puts the moves on Hinoka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> hgh (translation: I'm really thirsty and this is also available on [ff.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11577797/1/End-of-the-Night)...and [Tumblr](http://shiny-the-strange.tumblr.com/post/131865437755/end-of-the-night)!)
> 
> EDIT @ 19/02/2016: With today's release of Fates, I want to let new readers know that this is a work completed before the game's localization. Though I took care to write the main protagonists' characterizations as accurately I could with the translated information (primarily supports), remember that the characterization and general syntax of each character may have shifted slightly with the localised release and may not entirely match with what I intended to write.

“You are so pretty.”

Hinoka’s face reddened at the compliment.  Her hands dug into the loveseat as she gripped it, averting her gaze from Camilla.

Camilla adored seeing Hinoka like this; the way her entire face transitioned into a bright scarlet, the small drops of sweat appearing on her forehead one by one, the way her lips trembled as her composure fell apart. She took a seat on the loveseat’s free spot, nestling next to Hinoka.

“You’ve said this many times, Camilla.”

“I know.” Camilla smirked as she wiggled closer, rubbing her hip against Hinoka’s. “I say it because it’s true, my sweet Hinoka. And you and I both know I’ll say it again.”

Hinoka looked back at Camilla, her face an even deeper shade of red.

“Y-yeah…t-thank you.”

Camilla giggled as she wrapped an arm around Hinoka’s neck, resting it on her shoulder. Her hand skimmed the side of Hinoka’s breast.

They sat silently for a few minutes. Camilla leaned into her partner and sniffed. A small, pleased hum escaped from Hinoka. They had done this several times in the past, simply sitting close and taking in each other’s scents and body warmth. Today Hinoka smelled like a mixture of clean clothes and something sweet, with the faintest amount of perspiration; Camilla loved that.

It was Hinoka who broke the silence.

“We’re sitting on a loveseat, right? I wonder why they call it that.”

Camilla laughed. Hinoka said the damndest things sometimes. She leaned in further, lightly brushing her breast against Hinoka’s side.

“Tell me what _you_ think.”

“W-well…” Hinoka continued to blush. She quickly glanced at the breast now touching her before meeting Camilla’s eyes. “I think that it might be called that because it’s meant for two people to sit on. Who may or may not be in love.”

“Or perhaps they call it a loveseat…” said Camilla, now slowly stroking the side of Hinoka’s breast. “…because couples are supposed to make love on them.”

Hinoka’s face was now redder than Camilla had ever seen before. She leaned her head against Hinoka’s and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

“U-um, but wouldn’t that be a little uncomfortable?” Hinoka leaned in closer to her companion. “There’s not enough space for that kind of thing.”

“This is true.” Now Camilla was using her other hand to stroke Hinoka’s thigh. “But we’re alone in this room. And we don’t necessarily have to do anything on the loveseat.”

“O-oh…” Hinoka’s eyes widened momentarily before she gave a weak smile. She moved her body so that she was now sitting on Camilla’s lap.

Camilla let out a moan as Hinoka kissed her. She held Hinoka’s shoulders and pulled her against her body for a deeper kiss. She slid her tongue into her partner’s mouth for a brief moment before she was cut off; Hinoka removed her mouth.

Hinoka hastily rose from her lover’s lap. She wandered over to the room’s door and closed it, a small _click_ sounding as she locked it. Walking back to her companion, Hinoka stood directly in front of her and gave a knowing grin. She closed her eyes and nodded.

“Ready when you are.”

Camilla’s heart fluttered in anticipation as she began to slowly pull Hinoka’s skirt down.

~~~~~

They lay on the floor in each other’s embrace, Camilla sighing as Hinoka dozed off and rested her head in the crook of Camilla's neck. The feeling of Hinoka’s naked, sweat soaked body against her own was the feeling Camilla craved most at night. Their legs were entwined, the upper part of Hinoka’s leg rubbing against her partner’s still-moist genitals. Camilla raised her hand and ran it through her lover’s hair.

It was a shame that the night had to end at some point.


End file.
